


The Meaning of Easter

by amelia_petkova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester tries to explain Easter to his sons. Pastor Jim doesn’t think he’s doing it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Supernatural.

John Winchester looked his sons in the eyes. He said, “The Easter Bunny does not exist.”

“But what about the one we saw at the mall?” Sam asked.

“That was a person in a costume. If you ever see a real six-foot tall rabbit that talks, you shoot it.”

“Does this mean we’re not getting any candy?” Dean asked.

Pastor Jim took over. “Boys, Easter wasn’t originally about candy and rabbits. It’s meant to celebrate the resurrection of Jesus Christ.”

“What’s that?” Sam asked, frowning over the unfamiliar term.

“It means that he rose from the dead.”

Dean perked up. “Jesus is a zombie?”

“No.”

“But you said he came back from the dead,” Dean repeated. Beside him, Sam was starting to look excited as well.

Pastor Jim shot John a look promising a later lecture on how to properly educate small children on the differences between Church teachings and Hunter lore. “Jesus is not a zombie. He died on Good Friday and came back three days later. You’ll hear more about it at the service tomorrow. Now, why don’t you go outside? You can help Caleb hide the Easter eggs.”

The boys ran out. Pastor Jim looked at John. “Next time, just let me handle it from the beginning.”


End file.
